Yamcha's Legacy
This is an original work by Gozon. It is the story of Yamcha as a father and his son in a time during Dragon Ball GT Coming of Happiness Days didn't go well for Yamcha. He began his unfortunate events many years ago, when he tried to ambush a young kid with a tail named Son Goku. Yamcha was beaten, but eventually he and Goku formed a friendship, along with their training mate Krillin and his rivals Tien and Chiaotzu. He was much stronger than the average human, but never won any of the numerous tournaments he entered. Eventually he went from a foe who could almost beat Goku into a fighter shying away from most battles. He managed to stay out of the battle with King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr., as he would prove nothing to them. Years later, he finally joined the battle again to answer the attack of the Saiyans. Yet when he entered battle, he was the first to die, not by the hands of the Saiyans, but by their weaker henchmen-like Saibamen. His friends were forced to journey to a new planet in order for them to come back to life, and his friend Krillin died on this very journey. To make matters worse, one of the only things he lived for, his girlfriend Bulma, left him for Vegeta, one of the very Saiyans who were responsible for his death. They had a baby then became married, ending all of Yamcha's chances back down that alley. Yamcha came again to battle in three years to fight against the new threat of the Androids, yet once again he was the first to fall, not even standing a chance to Dr. Gero, one of the weakest of the Androids. He never fought evil again, save for the battle against Cell Jr.'s, who easily dominated him, and attack Cell while he was in a Kamehameha struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Afterwards, years later, he sat idle, and met his end by the hands of Majin Buu, to be brought back days later. Yamcha only fought years later, as an older man against foes who had escaped from Hell, such as the very Saibamen who killed him and Goku's evil brother, Raditz. He managed to emerge victorious, yet lost all purpose for fighting, destined to die alone with his floating cat companion, Pu'ar. However, things didn't turn out the way they had seemed. Eventually, Yamcha and Pu'ar moved back to their old desert hideout as they had nowhere else to go and Bulma wouldn't house them any longer. One day, it appeared that a star had fallen out of the sky into the desert near their hideout. Yamcha and Pu'ar went out for a look. "What do you think it was, Yamcha?" asked Pu'ar. "I dunno, probably just a meteorite or somethin'," replied Yamcha. Eventually, they arrived at the crash site and were amazed at what they saw. Huge walls of glass surrounded the impact site from the sheer heat. Yamcha cracked the glass through with one punch, revealing a space pod similar to the ones that the Saiyans arrived in. "Oh no! Please don't tell me it's another one of those freaks!" said Yamcha, horrified at the thought of dying again. Yet as the space pod opened and the figure stepped out, rather than it being a ferocious Saiyan warrior, a scrawny girl came out. She looked battle damaged as if she was just beaten in a colossal fight. "Oh look, a welcoming party..." said the girl before fainting. "Oh no! Pu'ar, carry her back to the hideout! I'll stand guard, see if any more of these pods come along!" said Yamcha, more afraid of the girl than of the chance of another pod coming. He didn't know what that girl was, but he knew she wasn't human or Saiyan. She was completely different altogether. The girl had slightly pinkish-peach skin and was about 5'5", a bit shorter than Yamcha. She had spiky black hair along with dragon wings. Yamcha stood there for two hours straight, trying to see if anything else would be coming. Since nothing came, he flew back to their hideout, only to see the girl still fainted and Pu'ar toweling her off to stop her sweating. "How's she doing, Pu'ar?" Yamcha asked. "Not good, Yamcha! We may have to get her to Master Karin's tower for Senzu Beans!" replied Pu'ar. "That won't be necessary, Pu'ar. I'll only do that if we have to!" said Yamcha. Days went by without the girl recovering, only getting worse. Soon it came to Yamcha's attention that this was an emergency. "Pu'ar, it looks like we'll need the Senzus after all. You stay here, I'll go to Master Karin's tower!" said Yamcha. "Yes, Yamcha!" replied Pu'ar. Yamcha picked up the girl in a cradle and flew off in the direction of Karin Tower. He arrived there shortly, being greeted by Yajirobe. "Hey, it's you! What's with that winged chick in your arms?" asked Yajirobe. "Well, she kinda fell outta the sky in a space pod, so I've been taking care of her. Would you happen to have a Senzu Bean I could use?" asked Yamcha. "Senzu Bean? Yeah, just got a whole 'nother batch. Catch!" said Yajirobe, flicking a Senzu Bean into Yamcha's hand. "Thanks, Yajirobe! See ya someday!" shouted Yamcha, flying away with the Senzu Bean and the girl. Yamcha soon arrived back at his hiedout to be greeted by Pu'ar. "Did you get the Senzu Bean, Lord Yamcha?" asked Pu'ar. "Yep, Pu'ar," said Yamcha while laying the girl back down. "Eat up!" said Yamcha, tossing the bean in her mouth and making her chew it. Suddenly, her eyes bolted open and she jumped up in an attack position.? "Who-who are you? Where are we?" asked the girl, not remembering crashing on this planet. "Relax! You're safe!" said reassured Yamcha. "Where am I? Where's Kurīmu?" asked the girl, still not understanding. "Kurī-who?" asked Yamcha. "Where is this?" she still pleaded. "You're on planet Earth! Where are you from? What's wrong? Who's Kurīmu?" asked Yamcha, still trying to find out who she was. "Wait, Earth? How did I get here?" she asked. "I don't know, I found your spaceship in the middle of the desert. I nursed you back to health, I guess. Anyways, what's your name?" asked Yamcha. "My name is Purin. I come from the planet Furosutingu," said Purin. "Furosutingu? I've never heard of that planet," said Yamcha. "It's a planet on the opposite side of this galaxy," said Purin. "Anyways, who's this Kurīmu?" asked Yamcha. Purin hang her head for a few moments, then said, "I'm sorry, I can't tell. Thanks for your hospitality, sir." Purin stood up and, with a flap of her wings, took off flying through the door. "Was it something I said?" asked Yamcha, standing alone with Pu'ar. "Th-this is all wrong! Why am I here? I'm only endangering this planet, as if the destruction of my home world wasn't enough!" said Purin, crying to herself. She landed near a river and sat at its banks so she could cry to herself. She wore white a short white skirt, no shoes or socks, and a white shirt exposing her belly. She had brilliant green wings that sparkled in the sunlight. She sat there with her feet dipped in the river crying to herself for hours, until a giant dinosaur came along. "A dinosaur?" asked Purin, startled. The dinosaur let out a giant roar, shaking the whole forest. "I guess you don't want to talk things out, then," said Purin. She began running to get away from the dinosaur, screaming. Yet the dinosaur soon caught up, and right before it took a bite out of her, she flew up into the air, narrowly dodging death. "Just my luck, of all the planets to crash into, I land on a primitive one," complained Purin. "I-I'll destroy you!" exclaimed Purin, raising her arms. She surrounded herself with a rainbow-colored aura and formed an energy sphere in her hands. "Go away!" shouted Purin. She threw the energy sphere, hitting the dinosaur with full force. Rather than cutting a whole through it, however, the dinosaur was compressed into a large ball of rainbow colored glass. "I-I did it!" exclaimed Purin. "I'd better hide this, who knows what might happen if someone gets ahold of this?" said Purin. She began to dig a hole large enough to bury the sphere. She tossed it in and filled the whole back up. "Aw, I'm all dirty now," said Purin, who began to walk towards the river. "This had better lead to a lake," she said, walking along the river downstream. She went into the lake and started washing up. Yet while she was washing, she heard a rustling in a nearby bush. "Hello? Who's there?" she called. Yet no one answered, so she dismissed it for a small animal. However, she heard the rustling again, so she decided to go check. When she went over to the bushes, out jumped an old, bald man. He had a turtle shell on his back, wore a pair of red sunglasses, had a Hawai'ian shirt, wore shorts that were just too short, and flip-flops. Category:Gozon Category:Yamcha Category:Dragon Boy Category:Fan Fiction